Un gran error que cometí
by Van Beilschmit Kirkland
Summary: Durante muchos años la dulce pareja de Alfred y Arthur había predurado, hasta que un mal entendido lo arruinó por completo. ¿Podrá Alfred arreglar ese error y volver con su amado Británico?


Justo hace dos meses nos separamos, nuestro gran amor infinito desapareció cortando nuestro lazo de amor tan fuerte que manteníamos en ese entonces, ¿Por qué?, un error que cometí, por una estupidéz, tú ya no estás conmigo, por ese gran error, ahora te veo en brazos de otro, mine love

Recuerdo ese día con exactitud, era justamente el 4 de julio, cumplíamos tres años de estar día nos reunimos con el G8 en mi país, Estados Unidos, como siempre yo estaba dirigiendo la reunión hablando sobre los héroes de mi país, tú solo me observabas fijamente y negabas a todo lo que decía, Russia y China estaban en su mundo hablando de pandas y girasoles, Alemania estaba estresado por todo el ruido, Italia sonreía tontamente mientras le ofrecía pasta al alemán, Japón dibujaba tranquilo en un lienzo, and Francia y Canadá hablaban en francés de diferentes tipos de maple y revistas PB del mayor.

Al cabo de un rato terminó la reunión, los demás paises salieron a sus respectivos territorios, mientras yo me quedaba esperando en la puerta a que ordenaras tus libros y salieras para ir a dar un paseo romántico por nuestro aniversario.

-¡Nee, Nee, Igirisu! ¿A donde quieres ir? -pregunté emocionado sosteniendo una gran sonrisa infantil-

-Donde sea está bien para mi, claro, mientras no sea en un McDonal's... -respondió casi en susurro el británico-

-Moh.. Iggy, yo planeaba llevarte al mejor restaurante de McDonal's -hice un leve puchero acercandome a él dandole un abrazo por la espalda- but, si mine love quiere ir a un sitio más romántico.. entonces te llevaré a un lujoso restaurante de cinco estrellas ~

El inglés solo se estremesió y aceptó con la cabeza. Dentro de un rato salimos de aquel sitio rumbo a el restaurante antes mensionado, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa especial casi por el centro del lugar.

-Alfred, no tenías que traerme a un lugar así.. -susurró el mayor-

-¿he? ¿Por qué no? Tú eres muy especial para mi y esto no es nada comparado con la sorpresa que te tengo -sonreí alegre, tomé bien su mano, la subí y la besé- I love you Arthur, Soooo much ¡jajaja!

-Y-Yeah.. M-Me too.. -soltando un rubor en sus mejillas, tomó con su mano libre el folleto del menú para echarse aire intentando bajarsele el sonrojo-

-Awww Igirisu, you're very cute ~ -dí una risita y justo al instante le dí un beso en una de las mejillas sonrojadas-

Terminamos de comer, claro entre la espera, hablamos de cosas normales, como super héroes, duendes, mágia, comics, entre otras cosas. Salimos de aquel sitio, el mayor estaba recargado en mi hombro mientras caminaba, yo posé mi brazo hasta el hombro del otro apegandolo a mi. Al cabo de un instante llegamos a la estatua de la libertad, lo solté un rato sonriendole.

-Acabo de recordar que.. ¡Tengo que ir al baño! -dí algunos brinquitos infantiles acompañados por un puchero-

-tsk, pareces un niño.. Anda, ve de una vez al baño -suspiró e hizo un movimiento con su muñeca en señal de que fuera-

Asentí ante eso saliendo disparado al sentido contrario, tenía todo planeado, no, enrealidad no quería ir al baño si no que.. tenía que repasar mi plan por última vez, mi plan del mejor regalo de aniversario, aunque.. ya tenía pensado eso desde hace dos años, aquel regalo era: Uno, el comprar una cajita pequeña de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo color esmeralda como los ojos del Inglés. Dos, Ir a Estados Unidos -especificamente a la estatua de la libertad- . Y Tres, preparar unos magníficos juegos artificiales que adornaran el cielo estrellado, dando ese toque perfécto y romántico para tan solo decir tres palabras "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Era todo perfecto, ese día lo había esperado desde hace tanto, por eso tenía que repasar todo. Al fin de un rato volví a donde estaba el rubio, escondiendo bien aquella cajita en mi bolsillo del pantalón, sonreí normal al verlo.

-¡Volví, Igirisu! Jajajaja ~ , perdona si tardé pero ¡había un villano que se quería colar en la fila del sanitario! -agité mis brazos rápidamente mientras cerraba fuerte mis ojos-

-¡Z-Zopenco! no tienes que armar alboroto... but, ¿ahora si podemos ver tranquilos la estatua? -infló ligeramente sus mejillas sosteniendo una mirada fija en mi-

-¡Of course! But, ¡antes tengo que darte tu regalo súper especial! -sonreí ampliamente jalandole un poco una mejilla recién inflada-

-hm.. o-okay, pero antes sueltame -alejó mi mano de su mejilla, soltó un rubor más fuerte el cual intentó ocultarlo mirando a otro lado-

-¡Yossh, ahora viene el grandioso regalo del hero! -dije muy feliz, estaba apunto de sacar la cajita cuando sonó mi celular- Ugg.. Sorry Iggy, ¿Hello?

En eso, una voz grave me había contestado, era Kennedy ordenandome que fuera un momento a unas ciertas coordenadas cerca del lugar, al parecer quería hablar conmigo de algo importante. Chasqué la lengua medio maldiciendo en mente a mi jefe, esque.. ¡Ese día era especial, iba a proponerle matrimonio!, sin más volví a dirigir la vista al mayor.

-¿Problemas?

-¿hm? No, Kennedy quiere hablar conmigo.. sorry

-Ahh, comprendo, puedes ir si quieres.. -susurró bajando la mirada-

- Uh, ¡Arthy! no te pongas así.., Volveré lo más rápido que pueda ¿Cause? I'm the hero! -le sonreí tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba-

-O-Okay, te esperaré -sonrió ante eso y me devolvió el abrazo-

-¡Ok! -continué con ese abrazo para luego besarle tiernamente en los labios-

Dentro de cinco minutos rompí el beso por falta de aire, me re-incorporé para despedirme y salir corriendo a aquel sitio, no estaba tan lejos, así que llegué en menos de lo que flash lo hubiera echo, voltee a los lados buscando al mayor "¿Dónde se metió?" continué caminando por esas calles, quería encontrarlo ya para volver cuanto antes con el inglés. Pasaron unos minutos de mi búsqueda, así que decidí rendirme y volver, hasta que me topé con una chica un poco más baja que yo, su cabello era rubio con coletas, unos lindos ojos azules tras el cristal de unos lentes, vestía con una pequeña falda, botines, y una blusa de estados unidos.

-¿Usted es Alfred F. Jones? -preguntó aquella chica mientras me observaba.

-Yes -respondí afirmando tambien con la cabeza- Well, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Te ha enviado Kennedy?

-Of course, soy una novata aprendís de Kennedy, dijo que nos veríamos aquí para una misión, y se tu nombre por que el me ha hablado mucho sobre tí, además, dijo que serías mi nuevo tutor

-¿W-What? ¿El hero, un tutor? -parpadee confuso "¡Mei dei, Mei dei, no tengo idea de que hacer ahora! ¡Kennedy no me dijo nada de eso! ¡Waaa! ¡¿Ahora cómo le explicaría esto a Iggy?!" comenzando a recordar que un tutor por parte de Kennedy era quien cuidaba a sus aprendises las 24/7 horas haciendolas entrenar, y si es necesario tenían que vivir con el- huh..

-Mah, aún así parece que tardará un rato en venir John, Well.. my name is Alice -estrechó mi mano mirandome de una forma algo extraña- ¿You have a Girlfirend?

-Ah, nice to meet you -reaccioné apenas comenzó a hablarme "¿Por que me pregunta eso?" sólo negué con la cabeza- ¿Why?

-Deberías tener una, eres bastante lindo ¿Sabías? -me sonrió con un tono seductor, se acercó cada vez más a mi hasta enrrollar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-

-¿What happen? -arqué una ceja ante su acto, la separé algo molesto- supongo que no vendrá Kennedy, me iré entonces

-Wait -dijó al instante deteniendome del brazo- ¿Do you like comics? ¿Videogames?..

- ¡Yeah, me encantan todo tipo de comics y videojuegos! Más los de marvel son tan kakkoi -eché una risita ante eso- ¿Y a tí?

- A mi igual, pero.. me gusta uno en especial ¡El capitán America! -saltó de la emoción casi soltando un grito- Aunque.. lo malo es que no se mucho de él, but Tú sabes mucho de comics ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes decirme todo de él?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Yeah, I'm the hero! ¡Sé todo de Steve, te diré hasta secretos que ni sus comics o peliculas han sacado! -Así comenzé a hablarle de aquel héroe americano, estaba demaciado atento a lo que decía y muy emocionado de contarlo, terminé y miré la hora- ¡Oh my God! es tarde.. debo volver con..

Antes de terminar fuí interrumpido por los labios de la rubia, me quedé perplejo, ni podía siquiera moverme, al poco de un rato sentí una cierta mirada familiar, la otra se separó arqueando una deja mirando tras de mí, apenas reaccioné segundos luego, voltee a ver donde la rubia, allí fué donde ví algo terrible, algo que realmente no quería ver nunca, era mi Arthur quien estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin dejar de ver aquella escena, apretó sus puños fuertemente dirigiendose hacia mi.

-A-Arthur.. puedo explicarte...yo estaba..

-¡Nada de puedo explicarte! ¡¿Por eso tardaste tanto?! No tenías que mentirme con que Kennedy te había hablado.. sólo..pudiste decirme que ya no me amas.. y tienes alguien mejor que yo

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no tengo a nadie más, yo solo te quiero a tí!

-Eso no es lo que ví, ese beso se veía... tan real.. , supongo que ese era mi regalo ¿no? el que terminaras conmigo..

-¡No, no, no! ¡Nunca terminaría contigo, yo te amo! -llenando mis ojos tambien de lágrimas no pude contenerme a abrazarlo fuertemente- Arthur.. yo te amo..

-¡Ah, idiota! Eso mismo me dijiste a mí -gritó la rubia separando al inglés del estadounidence- Me dijiste que me amabas, ¡e incluso hoy cumpliamos cinco años de ser novios!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¡Nisiquiera le había dicho nada!, eso fué frustrante, solo negué a todo lo que dijo mientras miraba al mayor quien ahora estaba más destrozado que nada, sólo retrocedió unos pasos soltando más lágrimas.

-Arthur...

-No vuelvas a buscarme, nisiquiera te atrevas a seguirme.. lo nuestro terminó... idiota -rompiendo en llanto corrió a lo más que pudo hasta el aeropuerto más cercano para volver a su país-

-¡Arthur! -Grité fuerte su nombre persiguiendolo, aunque fué en vano ya que la rubia me había detenido el paso haciendo perder de vista al británico.

Ya han pasado dos meses y sigo metido en esa historia, ahora, estoy con Alice, no por plaser si no por ser su tutor. No se nada de Arthur, he intentado ir a visitarlo pero los guardianes de la reina no me dejan pasar, mañana es tenemos otra reunión del G8 en Canadá, sólo espero verlo para poder aclarar las cosas.

* * *

_Jojojojo ~ xD Cap 1 de ?  
Tenía pensado hacerlo drabble pero se alargó ._. xD en fin, diganme que les pareció, acepto criticas, sugerencias, etc :3  
Guten Tag!_

UsUk everywhere(?)


End file.
